the cat and the dragon
by bretnorris0
Summary: multi crossover dbz fairy tail and rwby mostly Natsu and ...Blake Belladonna dating for a bit..got in to a beacon and everything will be test. truths reviled . lies discover.


Blake Belladonna

….a shy cat girl. ...a fighter and most importantly ….a scerte lover...a bong betwenn a dragon...

it was a warm island. very small with two palm trees and a hamic between it the waves hitting the sand...a girl in a red gi sleeping and girl with black hair standing next to her

"NATSU" blake yelled to her girl firend. she had long messy pink hair. a white scarf and yellow eyes that looked with dragon like eyes. Natsu is a lean, muscular young woman around the age of 18 .of average height with a slightly tan skin and has abnormal sharp 's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder. she had a black martal art gi and black pants. wearing black and red boots as well as red wrist bands . She was napping in a hamper. she slowly opened her eyes to see a girl

Blake is a fair skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her black cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

"heyyyy kit kat is it lunch time yet?" she asked as she streached . the hammers trees start to shake a bit form when she shooke arpind .

"no silly. I got the mail..." blake said holding a leader that said urgent . Natsu got behind and rubbed her shoulder. Blake could feels all the stress she had melting away from Natsu's warm hands .Blake smiled at her girl friend. its only been about a month and...

"well lets hope its good " Blake said sighing opening the letter .

"im sure you got in Blake. you will be a great huntress they have to allow you in"

as Blake opens the letter it was all written in green hand writing .

 **dear miss Belladonna**

 **we have read your resume and we are glad to have you here to attend our intention. but there is some conditions that you have to bolide by do to your past with the white fang . its one simple thing. you cant hide you fanus identity like you were planning on to . Also from my connections from Miss Goodwitch**

'oh great..Natsu's mother...' blake thought. she and Glynda have...gotten close but when it comes to protecting Natsu well shes scary.

 **she tells me you and her daughter has gotten close so she can too attend . if you two pass intention then both of you will be a team no matter who you team up with. to put it simply Natsu wont find a team mate. there going to be an obb number of students. so you two will be put in a 5 man team.** **come to beacon a on `11-24.**

 **from professer ozpin.**

Natsu looked at blake with pure joy and the cat girl was to smieling.

"YOU DID IT BLAKE YOU GOT IN! " the pink girl said jumping around her girlfriend.

"no Natsu we did it..." blake said in to a frwan. she put her hand one her forearm and looked down.

"whats wrong ?" Natsu asked . she was very concernd . as a girlfriend and as a childhood firend.

"its just. im scared Natsu" blake sat down under one of the palm tress in a ball form and Natsu sat down next to her. she put her hand aon blakes back.

"Natsu what if you die. what if im not strong enough to save you. I-" balek eyes where very watery and shaking but she got cut off to her girlfirend

laughing

"blake, I cant die." blake was shocked by her girlfend actions and words.

"if I die...whog whos gonna help you cook dinner as well as makes sure that that fairy tail will have a hardcore bad ass and if I die...whos gonna make sure your safe at beacon" Natsu ssiad blushing as she says that last part . blake smiled at her girlfriend and smiled back.

"Natsu your a dork" blake says and she stands put and brushes off the sand she hold her hand to help her babe up. Natsu smiled and took the offer

"and Natsu" blake said Natsu looked in to her eyes and blused.

"as you would put it...im fired up"


End file.
